


Out on the Town

by 2woodroses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Siege of Mandalore (Star Wars), Togrutas (Star Wars), ahsoka is a carnivore you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2woodroses/pseuds/2woodroses
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex have escaped the unnamed moon that so rudely crashed into them. Now what?this ficlet has been kicking around in my brain ever since the end of s7. i just feel like neither rex nor ahsoka has ever really been to a food truck before, which is a crying shame. this also turned out sadder at the end than i wanted. tough luck.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Out on the Town

The Y-wing bomber dropped out of hyperspace over Ord Mantell. Rex brought the starfighter through atmo and, dodging traffic, into a quieter spaceport in the southern hemisphere. He set her down on a cracked concrete landing pad, with not a sentient in sight. 

“Well,” Rex said, pulling off his helmet and toggling all the main power switches off. “I didn’t exactly have time to grab my wallet before we left, so let’s find a junker and sell this fighter fast before air traffic control realizes we didn’t pony up.” 

Ahsoka popped the gunner’s bubble hatch and leapt out. “Can we stop for food? We also didn’t grab any rations, either.” 

“Right,” Rex said, clambering down the side of the Y-wing. 

“And get you a poncho,” she added. “The blue and white—it’s very—bold?”

“And then some tickets to...somewhere else, in the middle of nowhere.” Rex hauled open the underside hatch. The pieces of R7 clattered onto the concrete, sending a puff of ash onto Rex’s already less-than-pristine greaves. 

“...And find a droid repair shop?” Ahsoka offered. 

“If you’re feeling optimistic,” Rex said dubiously. He picked through what they had packed onto the starfighter’s limited cargo space. 

“Droids have come back from worse,” said Ahsoka, glancing at the neighboring ships, which were mostly also light craft, mercenary-type fighters and bounty hunters’ ships. 

It seemed like they’d packed more or less just the most easily reached items—a few charge packs of various types, a total of four DC-17s not counting Rex’s pair, a bunch of medkits, random spare parts. “I hope you learned how to bargain from Skywalker,” Rex said, frowning. “Because I don’t think this is worth very much.” 

“I’m sure we can find someone who’ll buy it,” Ahsoka said with a forced smile. “Besides, we only need a few credits. How expensive can a few third-class ferry tickets be?”

— — — — —

Expensive, it turned out. Several of the cheaper lines were not running, predicting the looming regime change, and only those willing to gouge prices seemed to understand discretion. Finding a junker willing to take Republic salvage so clearly fresh off the battlefield took another few hours, so by the time they had credits in hand it was well past sunset. 

Poking around the commercial district led them to an alleyway of open-air stalls selling fresh produce and household goods. Most of the stalls selling ready-made meals were only human-safe, so Rex and Ahsoka ventured further into the maze of alleyways, finding a dimly lit plaza of food trucks with cloth canopies draped overhead. 

Glancing around, Rex spotted one with a long line of mixed species: a few humans, twi-leks, togruta. It seemed promising enough. 

The twi-lek behind the window took orders quickly, leaving Ahsoka at the head of the line squinting at the ingredient lists. “Mixed...meat salad?” she said softly. 

“I have absolutely no idea what any of this is,” Rex replied. He knew what a burger was, they had them at 79’s. But what did they mean by “charred?” Wasn’t burnt...bad? The cafeterias on the cruisers tended towards the uniform, so he didn’t think he’d ever had anything that was genuinely overcooked. 

The twi-lek cleared her throat. “You two new to Ord Mantell?” she asked. 

“Uh—How about the mixed salad—and…?” 

“The burger,” Rex said firmly. Burnt or no, at least he was familiar with the general construction. He wouldn’t’ve thought that a place like this would be too experimental. 

The pair noodled around by the pick-up window, batting a discarded paper wrapper back and forth. Rex found himself pulling the hood of his poncho up further and further over his face as they waited. 

Ahsoka staked out a table, and Rex fetched their order, weaving through the evening dinner rush. 

Gingerly, she stabbed a chunk of meat, raw enough to drip a bit of blood. 

“Is that...safe?” Rex asked, unwrapping his burger, which was, mercifully, not too blackened. 

“Um.” Ahsoka looked down at the pile of variously colored meats. “Yeah. I mean, I bet.” 

Rex opted not to comment. The burger was—“This is actually really good,” he said. The burnt edges just added a little texture, and the lettuce was definitely crisper than whatever limp weeds they put on the burgers at 79’s. 

“Huh,” said Ahsoka. “The temple café usually fries all their stuff. Or bakes it. Or whatever it’s called.” She took a few more bites, then extracted a quivering purplish mass from beneath far more edible-looking pieces. 

Rex set down his burger. “Is that liver? Raw liver?” he said, trying to keep from sounding too disgusted and failing. 

“I think so,” said Ahsoka, nodding. 

And she was actually going to—she did. Rex closed his eyes. 

“Don’t look so shocked,” she said. “You eat tomatoes. And _leaves._ ”

“ _Leaves_ —okay, leaves are healthy, and they’ve got nutrients in them, and—” It was useless. She wasn’t listening. 

“Leaves are so bitter,” she commented. “And papery.”

“You eat _skin,_ ” Rex said helplessly. “That’s papery.” 

“Not when it’s raw,” said Ahsoka, satisfied. 

Rex balled up the wrapper and expertly chucked it down the length of the table into the trash can. He sighed. “One of these days, you’re going to get some weird stomach bug from— _Klatooine,_ for all I know, and Kix won’t be there—” He stopped himself. 

Ahsoka carefully didn’t look up. 

“Or—whoever,” he muttered. It was beside the point.

He stared at the table for a long moment. The chatter of the patrons around them seemed distant, a little unreal. His ferry, headed rimwards, would be leaving in just a few hours, and Ahsoka’s was due to leave from halfway across town two hours after that. He had a pack full of supplies, one canvas poncho, and about two hundred credits to his name, and absolutely no idea where to go past simply _away._

“We should stay in touch,” Ahsoka said suddenly. “If it’s safe, I mean. But we should try and stick together.” She tossed her utensils and the bowl into the trash can one by one. “Because we don’t know what’s happening right now. Politically, I mean.” 

“We’ll work out some kind of system,” said Rex. If nothing else, she could probably find him via the Force. 

And maybe he’d find a few of his vode along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> concrit welcome :3


End file.
